Cross Dress for Love
by Bishonen'sFoxyMiko
Summary: Gakuen HeavenInuyasha Xover A year after finishing her quest in the Sengoku Jidai and Naraku’s demise, Kagome somehow gets an admission letter called a “Platinum paper” in the mail, admitting her into an All boys school called Bell Liberty Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Heaven (Boy's Love Hyper). They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: I made this Crossover for someone who requested it. I can't remember their name but I know it was one of my readers. And also this is a trial fic to see if this crossover will anybody's attention or if it's review worthy.

Tell me what you think and if I should continue.

Also, the beginning is going to be similar to Keita's first day.

Category: Crossover

Anime(s)/Manga(s): Inuyasha/Gakuen Heaven

Genre: Romance/Comedy/Drama/School Life

Pairings: Unsure

Summary: A year after finishing her quest in the Sengoku Jidai and Naraku's demise, Kagome is somehow gets an admission letter called a "Platinum paper" in the mail, admitting her into an All-boys school called Bell Liberty Academy. Why had she been admitted when she a girl? And how will Kagome survive being surrounded by so many hotties?

* * *

Chapter One

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window to see the ocean view and a bridge that led over to a small island that had lush trees everywhere and on the highest lever was a very clean and well-kept establishment.

In her lap was a manila envelope that contained her papers and her letter of admission. Taking it out, she stared at it with the question, 'why admit a girl to an all boys school?'

From what she heard, Bell Liberty School only permitted the most talented boys across the country with all the students living in on-campus dorms with Tuition and food expenses covered… so why admit a girl into the school? Especially someone like her who felt that she wasn't really that talented and was a GIRL.

Sure her mother went to the same school in the disguise of a boy… and Bell Liberty was also where her mother had met her biological father… but Kagome's mother had great skills when it came to music and some sports.

When her mother found out that Kagome got the letter, she was ecstatic before explaining to her that her father had put in his Will that when she was old enough to enter high school, he wished for her to attend the school he and her mother attended. No matter if she was a boy or a girl.

Kagome never met her biological father because he had died before she was born. The only father she knew was Souta's biological father who was her father's best friend.

Putting the letter back into the envelope, Kagome heard to driver say the next stop was Wakabane Bridge before pressing the button to signal that it was her stop. For the school's dress code, Kagome had to wear a white dress shirt that had gold trimming on the collar and cuffs with a dark green necktie. The shirt was tucked into a pair of slacks that were a standard khaki color with a standard black belt to hold them to her waist. The jacket itself was a sort of reddish color, also with gold trimming. And the cuffs of the shirt folded over the jacket's sleeves.

Kagome had a black vest to go with the uniform too, but was told that it wasn't mandatory to wear. So, she didn't bother to put it on.

To make her chest appear more male, Kagome tightly wrapped bandages over her breasts to flatten them to the point where she could appear male but wasn't uncomfortable. So with that, she looked like a boy with long black hair and feminine features.

Looking back out the window, she began to think about her life after Naraku was destroyed.

After the hanyou's demise, everyone lived their lives the way they wanted. Sango and Miroku got married. Shippó went with her to the future. Inuyasha just disappeared without a word. Kagome's guess about him was that he probably went to hell with Kikyo. Sesshoumaru adopted Rin as his daughter and Kagome as his younger sister after training her under his family's martial arts.

All in all, everything and everyone was well and happy.

In the future, Kagome's mother practically welcomed Shippó to the family. Souta had taken a great liking to the kit and her grandfather cared about him as well without the fake seals.

Anyways, when the bus came to a stop Kagome gathered her bag and stepped off only to realize the she was dropped off right at the bridge rather than the school.

'Well isn't this just shitty?' Kagome thought with an agitated sigh before making her way onto the bridge to the school.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of typing could be heard with the Student Council room of the school with the sound of paper rustling.

Nakajima Hideaki was typing away on his computer with Niwa Tetsuya reading the school paper. As Tetsuya turned the page, he found an article saying that BL Academy was having another out-of-season transfer student. But unlike Keita, this guy had looks that would've mistaken him for a girl with long raven hair and huge sapphire eyes.

And like he did with Keita, Testuya was also asked by the chairman to pick him up, and saying that a friend of his asked.

Hideaki was looking for anything on the new transfer student that made him BL Academy worthy. But unfortunately, all he found was, other than his name sounded like a girl's and that he had a lot of absences from his last school during his third year… nothing. Well… besides that he took on a lot of positions during one of the school's festivals.

'At least we know he's a hard worker, despite his health.' He thought as Omi caught him hacking. 'Damn Inu.'

Looking at his watch, Tetsuya muttered with a bit of surprise, "That time already? Hey, I've got a job to do." He stood to make his way to the door.

"Another escort job?" Hideaki asked, eyes never leaving his computer screen.

"Yeah."

"Before you leave. What happened with the document check I asked you for yesterday?"

Tetsuya paused with a cold sweat, knowing that he was in trouble for forgetting about the document check. Reaching for the doorknob, he heard Hideaki say, "Tecchan…"

The student council president then bolted out the door before his vice president was able to embed a pen into him.

'Talk about déjà vu…' Testuya thought as he ran down the halls to the exit. He had to escort another student to the school.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? Was it bad? Was it Good? Should I continue it? Or should I delete it? 

If you think I should continue, supply ideas and suggestion because I really don't want to repeat Keita's first day with Kagome.

Hope you review, I'd greatly appreciate it.

As for you Flamers with your flames, You guys aren't welcome. Don't give me your shit if you don't want mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Gakuen Heaven (Boy's Love Hyper). They belong to their rightful creators.

AN: For those of you, who reviewed my fic, thank you so much. I'm very happy that you enjoyed it. And I'm sorry that this update came late. I had some food poisoning which left me feeling like not doing anything and like I'm about to barf any minute.

But all in all, please enjoy what I've written so far.

* * *

Chapter Two

Kagome stopped for a while to wipe the light sweat off her brow. Looking towards the ocean with a refreshed sigh, she marveled at the natural beauty that lay before her.

'If this is what it looks like OUTSIDE the school grounds… I wonder what the school grounds itself look like.' She thought with a light smile before continuing her trek over the bridge. For a normal human, this kind of walking at the distance she had to walk most would be tired out by now. But from the distances and fast pace walking she had to do from her trips in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome was perfectly fine.

She then heard to sounds of a motor running before someone on a motorcycle drove past her only to stop and drive up next to her, trying to catch her attention.

Tetsuya soon found the new Transfer student walking before he stopped his cycle to turn around. Just as he drove next to the guy, he called out over the motor, "Oi! Are you Higurashi Kagome?"

When the transfer student to him, Tetsuya's breath caught in his throat when he saw the new student's face. He had to admit, compared to the photo he saw in the school paper and what was right in front of him, Tetsuya thought that the photo didn't do the beautiful boy justice.

'His looks could rival Kaoru's if you have the two stand next to each other…' he thought, before he heard the boy's reply.

"Yes. That's my name…" hell, his voice even sounded like a girl's.

He was certain that if you put boobs on him, that he really would be mistaken for a girl. Tetsuya then vaguely began to wonder what he would look like in woman's summer kimono…

He mentally shook the though off before answering as he took off his helmet, "The name's Niwa Tetsuya. The chairman asked me to come get you."

The new student's appearance is really unique with raven hair that reached to his knees and was held in a French braid. He also looked really thin but it seemed to suit him with his very feminine face that has large deep blue eyes and luscious looking pink lips.

Tetsuya wouldn't be surprised if Naruse Yukihiko started to go after him like he's still going after Keita.

When Kagome saw him take off his helmet, she couldn't help but think how good-looking Tetsuya was in a masculine way, especially for a human. He had a really nice build and very pretty lilac blue eyes… and his smile… it almost made Kagome feel giddy, like a little high school girl.

Now hearing that came to pick her up, Kagome smiled wondering if the other guys of BL Academy were just as nice as Niwa-san.

* * *

It's short, I know. But this was all I could get down with me being sick from food poisoning. Anyways, Hope you guys Review and tell me what you guys think and what should happen next as well as how Kagome should meet the others. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boy Love Hyper) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

AN: Thank you so much for understanding that I was ill. But no need to worry now, I'm fully well aside from the fact that I need to watch what I eat. And feeling fatigue and feverish, despite that I probably don't have one, I'm just fine. I feel the need to give you a bit of a longer chapter since the last one was only a page long.

For those of you who started voting for pairings, let me say that I'm NOT going to pair Kagome up with the twins of the series. My reason is because they are not only just plain mean and attention hungry, but I also think that they are Emo-wannabes with the way they cut and comb their hair. And with them always agreeing with each other, I sometimes find VERY annoying. Sorry Gakuen Haven Twin lovers. But I like the Hitaichiin Twins from Host Club better.

Also, having Kagome and Keita together doesn't seem right to me with how much Keita acts like a girl. At least that's what I think and feel.

And for DeathNoteMaker, don't worry. I'm not planning on pairing Kagome up with Matsuoka Jin. Despite that I feel that they make a potential couple, it's also against school rules to have intimate Teacher/Student relationships. For those of you who wanted Kagome and Matsuoka Jin together, there may be a chance that I'll make a One-shot with the two of them.

Lastly, for those of you still trying to find episodes of Gakuen Heaven, you'll be able to find full-length episodes in Veoh(.)com

But until then, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"Thank you, Niwa-san. That's very kind of you." Kagome said with a smile that made Tetsuya blush a bit in modesty.

He really thought that Kagome was pretty for a boy and wondered what his talents were to have him admitted to BL Academy. He also wondered what his impact on Bell Liberty School would be…

"Don't mention it, but first, let's get something to drink. I'm sure you're probably tired from that walk you had to her from the bus stop." Tetsuya offered, as he got off his bike and started to walk beside Kagome to the nearest vending machine.

When they found one, Tetsuya offered to buy them drinks since Kagome was short on cash.

Kagome was grateful as she caught the canned juice Tetsuya tossed to her before he opened his can of chilled green tea. Once they were done, Tetsuya tried to make a little small talk before getting on the road.

"You nervous about attending BL Academy?"

"Not really." Kagome answered, turning to the sea before continuing, "I'm not really nervous. This is just my first time attending an All-boys school. I'm so used to attending Co-Ed that this feels a bit foreign to me. I also just came so that I could fulfill my father's last request, which he wrote in his will. I decided to give this school a chance."

"What's he like?"

"I wouldn't know… he died before I was even born." Kagome answered gently, before also saying, "But my mother said he was a very successful man and a very loving husband." There was a pause for a while when Kagome started to lean on the railing. "She also said that she was sure that he would've made an incredibly loving father."

The smile on his face while the hair blowing in the wind… it made Tetsuya feel… like something was clutching his heart. He knew that this Kagome guy grew up without a father. Well… without knowing his true father when he said that his mother's second husband, his stepfather treated him like he was his own and cared about his younger brother.

Not wanting to have the new guy get upset, Tetsuya spoke, "Putting all that aside… how about we get going? I'm sure you want to get settled in a bit."

Kagome then turned to him with a smile, "Yeah, that would be nice." And with that, Tetsuya offered her his extra helmet before putting his on and getting on the cycle with Kagome sitting behind him, wrapping her slim arms around his torso.

After firing up the engine, they were on the road with Kagome feeling a sense of thrill throughout her body with it being the first time on a motorcycle.

"Is this your first time riding?" Tetsuya yell over the roaring of the motor.

"Yeah, it is." Kagome answered with glee. She always heard that riding a motorcycle was fun but she never thought that it would be THIS fun.

The Student Council President heard the glee in Kagome's voice and couldn't help but grin. He was glad that Kagome was enjoying his first ride.

But unfortunately, the sense of fun turned into fright when someone in an expensive looking car tried to run them down and kept hitting Tetsuya and Kagome from behind.

"What the hell is this guy doing?!" Tetsuya cursed, trying to lose him by speeding up.

Kagome then felt a demonic aura coming from the guy behind them, sensing that the driver was a youkai. Before she was able to do anything to stop him, the demon driver rammed into them, making both Kagome and Tetsuya fly off the cycle tumbling as they hit the ground.

The car then stopped before turning around to head the other direction, but not before Kagome got a good look of his face through the tinted windows.

The demon was obviously a bat demon… probably a follower of Shiori's grandfather. Kagome couldn't be sure with him leaving so fast. But it was very obvious that he was after her.

Remembering Tetsuya, Kagome frantically looked around before seeing his body on his back, sprawled. Concerned, Kagome got up and ran to his side, praying that he was okay. She then dropped to her knees as soon as she was at his side, taking her helmet off as well as his, calling out his name.

After his helmet was off, Kagome checked to see if he had any injuries. As she checked his scalp, Kagome felt something thick and wet. Pulling back her hand, she saw that it was blood. Worried, Kagome went to work in using her miko energy to heal him.

Bad thing was… because of her worry she still couldn't really keep her energy in check while healing someone. So after she was done, Kagome just passed out from fatigue and landing on Tetsuya's chest… her right hand still covered in his blood.

Few minutes after, Tetsuya woke up feeling a weight on his chest. When he saw that it was Kagome, he got worried thinking that he got hurt. He then started to panic when he saw the blood, thinking it was Kagome's.

Hefting Kagome onto his back, Tetsuya started making his way to the school, leaving his bike and the helmets behind.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey did you hear? There was a hit and run on the bride."

"What?"

"Yeah, a motorcycle was crossing it and a car had hit it from behind making the riders fly off of it."

"I also heard that one of the riders was the new transfer student."

"No Way! Is he okay?"

"No one knows. He's still unconscious."

These were the murmurs that were going on outside the school infirmary with all the other students spreading word about what had happened on the bridge. While inside the infirmary, Tetsuya was yelling at Matsuoka Jin, the school medic.

"I said to forget about me! I'm fine! I'm more worried about this Kagome kid!"

Matsuoka looked to the student who was currently under the sheets of one of the infirmary beds. He knew from experience in medicine and anatomy that the student was really a girl disguised as a boy. Her face, along with the width of her neck was what gave away her true gender. But Matsuoka wasn't going to say anything, knowing that Kagome had a reason for coming to an all-boys' school.

He then spoke to Tetsuya calmly, "Other than the blood you found on his hand, I see no external wounds. There's nothing more I can do when he's unconscious."

"No way. Hey Kagome!"

"By the way, Niwa-kun. The Vice President is looking for you. He said he wanted to talk to you about what happened on the bridge."

"But Kagome..!"

"Just leave the rest to me. You know that he's in good hands. And I'll call you when he wakes up." The silver haired sensei reassured him as he led Tetsuya to the door.

Opening the door with a sigh, Tetsuya answered, "Alright, alright. I got it." And when he had opened the door, he was greeted with a group of different students from various clubs, as well as the Ozawa twins in front of the group. Tetsuya made a sound of surprise before yelling at everyone to get back to class while grabbing the collars of Kakeru and Wataru's tennis shirts.

Everyone then scattered making their way back to class while the Ozawa twins struggled to get free from the King's hold. Matsuoka-sensei just smirked, leaning against the doorframe as Tetsuya dragged the twins away before he spoke over his shoulder, "I'm counting on you to take care of him, Matsuoka-sensei."

After waving the student off, Jin walked back into the room and made his way to the chair he was previously sitting in, next to Kagome's bed. For a while he stared at her sleeping face before resting a hand on her forehead, softly asking, "Now what's your reason for coming to BL Academy?"

* * *

Another chapter done, and the only one who's been giving me ideas to consider is Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, who I would like to thank. Come on people, I don't want to keep using scenes and scenarios that have already been used in the anime of Gakuen Heaven.

Give me suggestions in your reviews, if you can.

As for you Flamers, don't give me any of your shit if you don't want mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boy's Love Hyper) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

AN: Hey everyone. Thank you for those who were concerned about my health, wishing and hoping that I'll get better soon. I'm doing much better than I was during the weekend and during the Thanksgiving holiday, even though I wasn't able to eat as much as I wished.

As for the one who calls him/herself "Concerned Reader", I'd like to point out that I have an open mind to others' ideas and suggestions for a story when a writer can be stuck in continuing. I know many authors/authoresses who are the same as me in asking their readers for suggestions and ideas. Also know that I just posted this on a trial, to see if it would get any reviews or any readers at all. And I KNOW that that most of the characters in Gakuen Heaven are mostly homosexual and let me tell you that they can ALSO be bisexual without knowing. Because, believe me, most people don't know of their sexuality and often question themselves about the subject. And I also know that the anime, Gakuen Heaven is based of a Boys' Love video game. I did my research about that.

I didn't mean to sound negative or anything, I just wanted to point that out.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this.

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Kagome felt a nice breeze caress her face with the coolness of the sheets covering her body and the sound of cloth fluttering in the wind were what woke Kagome up from her little nap. When she opened her eyes, she looked around to see a lot of tall windows with white drapes, a desk alongside a medicine cabinet, along with a couple of other beds that were blocked from view by tall white curtains.

She knew that she was in some sort of medical room. Probably the school's infirmary, she guessed. She then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards. She then turned towards the sound as someone speak, "I see you're awake. That's good to see. You had a lot of people worried that you wouldn't wake up."

Who had spoken to her… his appearance nearly took her breath away. Long platinum, almost silver hair held in a high ponytail, long bangs framing his masculine face that consisted of beautiful deep violet eyes that had thin rectangular framed glasses. He was dressed in a pair light grey slacks with a lavender v-necked sweater under a doctor's lab coat. And around his neck was what looked like a piece of amethyst stone tied with a dark colored cord.

Coming out of her muse, Kagome asked, "Where am I?"

"You're at Bell Liberty School's infirmary. You were brought straight here after the accident on the bridge."

Remembering Tetsuya being wounded and her healing him, Kagome sat up straight asking, "Niwa-san! Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Higurashi-kun. He's unscathed."

She then sighed in relief at hearing about Tetsuya being unharmed. The side of the bed dipped from Matsuoka-sensei's weight, making Kagome look toward him as he rested a hand on her forehead to check for a fever before asking her to take a seat on a stool so he could take a full examination of her.

As she got out of bed to take a seat on the stool Matsuoka offered, Matsuoka-sensei then spoke, "I know that you're a girl. But don't worry. I won't say anything. Just think of me as a confidant… someone you can trust in case your monthly comes around."

Kagome was relieved that her secret was safe and was also glad to hear that the medic was willing to help her through the semester whenever her monthly came.

After she had softly said her thanks, the door opened with two guys coming in asking if the new transfer student was awake yet.

Kagome had to admit that they were cute in their own ways.

The taller one had light, almost sandy colored hair and violet eyes and seemed like a sweet guy. The shorter one next to him had short and slightly messy brown hair with pretty blue eyes that just shined with innocence. He seemed like a sweet guy too.

And… for some reason… the second boy looked familiar to Kagome, like she had met him before.

She then felt cool hands on her throat with Matsuoka-sensei saying, "He's just fine. I just started an examination to make sure." When he started to get his stethoscope, Kagome internally stiffened knowing that she had to unbutton her shirt.

Matsuoka saw this and silently told her that it was okay and that he wasn't going to open her shirt all the way.

Kagome shivered a bit from the cold feel of the stethoscope. Gods, it felt too much like her rare appointments to the Doctor's office… and Kagome never liked to go to the doctor, especially with her fear of needles when getting her shots as well as after watching that one money-hungry doctor movie, "Awake."

(I had NEVER seen that movie and I don't plan to watch it even after it's out on DVD. I'm already scared of surgical doctors enough as it is. No need to feed that fear more.)

After checking her breathing and her other vitals, Matsuoka-sensei said that she was okay and that if Kagome were to feel very ill, that she'd have to go to the hospital.

"Alright. Thank you." Kagome answered while re-buttoning her shirt and putting her necktie back in place.

"You were sleeping pretty soundly. You feeling much better?" Matsuoka asked.

Kagome nodded before standing to get her jacket, answering, "Yeah. Traveling usually makes me tired and sometimes exhausted. I have the bus ride to thank for that…"

'And me worrying my head off about Niwa-san… Because of that worry, I wasted most of my energy.' She thought silently.

After buttoning her jacket she turned to the two who came in to check on her, saying, "And you two might be…?"

Coming out of his thoughts about how much Kagome looked like a girl, Kazuki cleared his throat as Keita was brought out of his thoughts, "Sorry, we weren't introduced. I'm Endo Kazuki… and this guy next to me is Ito Keita. We came by to check if you were okay."

"My first day was a bit rough too so I understand how you feel." Keita spoke, hoping to become friendly with the new student. If he thought that Saionji Kaoru was beautiful, this Kagome guy was very pretty… like a real high school girl.

Kagome smiled at the two. "I see. Well, I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

* * *

That's all I could get down since I wasn't really in the mood to write but I wanted to update. Hope you guys enjoyed it and ideas and suggestions are welcome.

Also Flamers with your flames… don't give me your shit if you don't want mine.

Until next time,  
Kurama'sFoxyMiko


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boy's Love Hyper) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

AN: Hey guys, sorry that the last chapter was short and not many characters were introduced to Kagome. But hey, to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna TRY to make this chapter longer and have Kagome meet most of the rest of the Gakuen Heaven cast.

I'm glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

When Kagome, Kazuki, and Keita gave each other their introductions and telling Kagome that they were also her neighbors at the dorm (just next door to Kazuki, opposite of Keita), Kazuki and Keita offered to show her to her room.

Grateful of them being so generous, Kagome took up their offer before getting her bag, which was set next to Matsuoka-sensei's desk. As she bent over to pick up the said bag, she silently said her thanks to the school medic while he told her it wasn't a problem. And with the bag strapped to her back, she followed Kazuki and Keita out the door, but not before saying her goodbyes to her new medic friend.

'At least I don't have to worry about hiding my monthly… I just need to be careful of the mood swings… the fatigue… and the bloating.' Kagome thought sourly, as she followed Kazuki and Keita out the door.

Matsuoka-sensei just smiled as he saw Kagome leave with the two boys, murmuring to him self as he went back to work on his computer, "Such a sweet girl…"

He then paused for a moment, thinking, 'If only I was ten years or so younger…'

(I'm sorry people, I couldn't resist. There was a moment when I thought Matsuoka Jin/Kagome was a potential pairing for this but Teacher/student relationships are forbidden and I didn't want my most favorite reader/writer DeathNoteMaker to hate me since she pleaded against this pairing)

-------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a ship's horn sounded as Kagome walked with Keita and Kazuki on the tree-lined avenue, listening to Kazuki's explanation about the reason why she heard most of the students called Tetsuya the King.

"So him being the Student Council President is the reason why everyone calls Niwa-san, 'King'?" Kagome asked, wondering if she had heard right.

Keita confirmed her by answering with a smile, "That's right."

"So let me guess… the Vice President is called 'Queen'?" Kagome asked in a teasing way.

Kazuki busted out laughing with Keita trying to hold his own laughs back.

That was a funny thought… Nakajima Hideaki called 'Queen' because of his position as Vice President of the Student Council. Gods, Hideaki would get annoyed so much if he heard that. Too bad that the 'Queen' title was already taken by Saionji Kaoru because of his looks, or else they really WOULD'VE considered calling Hideaki that.

Kagome looked at them as if they had lost their minds while asking, "What I said wasn't THAT funny, was it?"

Kazuki then calmed down a bit so that he could answer Kagome's question. "We're sorry, Higurashi-san. It's just that, to us, it really is funny because that title would've been considered with everyone calling the vice president 'Queen' if the title wasn't used for someone else." Seeing the new guy's curious expression, Kazuki elaborated, "You see, we have a guy from the Treasury who has a feminine face named Saionji Kaoru. And because of his almost womanly features, he was given the title 'Queen'. You'll be able to meet him during your stay at BL Academy."

The miko in boys' clothes was now intrigued, saying, "I see."

"I think you'll like Bell Liberty School. There are a lot of interesting people to meet." Keita said with a smile.

Kagome really liked these two and she could tell that they had a great and strong bond. She just knew that she was going to get along with them just nicely and hoped she could get along with any others that she was sure to meet.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them made it to the dorms close to late afternoon. After they made it to Kagome's temporary living quarters, she was met with a fantastic view of the ocean with the city just beyond it. The smell of sea air combined with the view just took Kagome's breath away, making her wish that she thought of bringing her camera that Souta bought for her on her birthday with his own saved allowance money.

"Quite the view, huh?" Keita asked, following Kagome out to the balcony.

"It's just gorgeous. I can only imagine what it looks like at the crack of dawn." Kagome said softly with the wind playing with her bangs.

As the two of them were taking in the view, Kazuki watched. He was glad that Kagome and Keita were getting along and he himself found Kagome to be very interesting. His thoughts were put on hold when his cell started ringing. After checking the caller ID, he excused himself answering the call.

Kagome curiously watched Kazuki leave the room to take the call privately before turning back to the view. After a short pause, she glanced toward Keita who stood next to her.

She could tell that he was uncomfortable with the silence but he didn't know what to say to start up a conversation. Deciding to make it a little easier for him by asking, "Is there anyone I should look out for while I'm attending the school?"

Keita thought about the question but only answered, "Not that I can think of." A short while after, Keita offered, "If you want to check on the King, you might be able to catch him at the Student Council room."

"I just might see him." Kagome smiled before continuing, "He wasn't there at the school infirmary when I woke up. And I want to make sure he's okay after what had happened on the bridge. Even though Matsuoka-sensei said that he came out all right."

Keita looked like he was about to say something when Kazuki came back in saying that he was sorry to leave but he had business to attend to. "Will the two of you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Kagome said as she came back inside and set her bag on the bed as Keita came in as well.

"I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you at dinner. I'm sure Keita will be happy to keep you company until then."

The said boy made a bit of a whimper before saying, "I'm sorry, I just remembered that I have to study for an exam that's on Monday. History's not really one of my best points."

"It's okay, Keita. I'll be fine on my own. I'm sure you want to pass that exam with flying colors." Kagome answered while unzipping her bag.

"Are you sure?" Keita didn't want his new friend to be alone but he really wanted to ace that exam. What to do, what to do?

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just going to unpack a few of my things and just take a walk around campus to take in the sights. Maybe tomorrow, you guys can give me a tour? It'd also give us more time to get to know each other."

When Kazuki and Keita made sure that Kagome would be okay, they left to let her unpack and get settled in.

Once she was alone, Kagome unpacked her two pairs of pajamas, her under garments, a small bag filled with her stash of… feminine necessities (tampons and such), her undergarments, a couple sets of normal clothes to help her appear male outside school grounds, hygiene necessities, as well as a few other personal items to keep her from being bored when there are no classes in session, such as her sketch book, journal, a couple of books, and her music (MP3 player and CD player with CDs).

After finding a place to put her secret stash, Kagome put up her things. As she was hanging her normal day clothes in the closet, the young miko spot an old and dusty guitar case. Curiosity getting the best of her, she brought it out of the closet and set it on the bed after blowing the dust off. Inside the case, she was met with the sight of a beautifully crafted acoustic guitar that had a gorgeous design.

The wood of the guitar was a slightly faded cherry wood with the design being that of a flaming red phoenix that was surrounded by mystic blue flames that had bits of lavender and in the flames, as if they were being lifted and blown by the heat of the said flames, were multiple rose petals that were a soft lilac.

Kagome had never seen a guitar like it but thought it looked vaguely familiar. After looking at the identification tag, she saw her stepfather's name: Yamayugi Kousuke.

'This used to be my stepfathers… did this room used to be his?'

Shaking her head, Kagome closed the case again and put it next to her bed. She wanted to check and see if the strings needed changing and if it still had a good tune. Then taking one last look in her new room for the duration of the school year, Kagome left after locking the door behind her.

Once she was outside of the dormitory, she decided to walk around, hoping that she could be able to find where the Student Council room is or the archery range, at least. Looking at her watch that was strapped to her small dainty wrist to check the time, remembering that Kazuki said that the cafeteria was to open at six for dinner.

'I've got plenty of time 'til then. And I'm sure I'll be able to find someone who's kind enough to show me where it is.' Kagome thought with a smile, letting her wrist fall at her side.

As she walked through the path that led into the trees, Kagome heard muffled footsteps and rustling leaves behind her while also feeling a pair of auras that felt angry and jealous. Why? She didn't know but she wasn't going to bother with them since they weren't even a threat.

When she turned to a curve in the path and felt the two auras stop in their tracks, Kagome used her energy to strengthen her lags to allow her to jump the high branches above and landed on one of them.

Below her, she saw two guys with the same hair color and style; twins come out from their hiding place, looking around trying to find her.

The Ozawa twins, Kakeru and Wataru were looking all around them trying to find any sign of the new transfer student that had caught most of the student council's attention. And like how Keita first arrived, the twins were furious to have another outsider coming to the school. They wanted to do everything they could to make this guy's stay at BL Academy as horrible as possible. The two also thought that since the new guy looked so much like a girl that he probably was just as wimpy as one.

Above them, Kagome heard them saying almost the same thing and agreeing with each other the way eight year old twins do. It hadn't been a minute and Kagome could tell that those two were going to be very annoying. How she observed them, Kagome could tell straight away that they were childish.

'Not to mention that they probably dress the same as children with matching clothes.' She thought in a bored way, not really looking forward to a physical encounter with them.

Once the twins were gone, Kagome jumped down from her perch not feeling the twig scratch the side of her neck. After dusting off her pants, she stood the go on her way… only to see that someone had seen her… someone with blue hair, blue eyes, and glasses.

* * *

Close to a page longer. Hope you guys are happy with this because I'm tired and it's late.

Reviews are appreciated. Ideas and suggestions welcome. And Flamers with your flames… don't give me your shit if you don't want mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boys' Love Hyper) or Inuyasha. The two series belong to their rightful creators.

AN: YAY! I'm so happy that everyone liked the last chapter and liked the length of it. I know how much you guys are looking forward to Kagome meeting the others of the series.

And I'm sorry for the delay. I got into the anime series of Black Jack and I just loved it. I loved it so much that I made an Inuyasha Crossover with it. The first chapter of it is currently posted. Check it out and see what you think. If you like it, please leave a review.

Kagome now knows about the twins and has now come face to face with Hideaki. How will their encounter turn out? And whom will Kagome meet next? There's only one way to find out, and that's to keep reading.

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

Nakajima Hideaki was taking a walk when he saw the Ozawa twin looking around them while arguing a bit about something. After they had seemed to give up, they left so that they wouldn't be late for tennis practice. As he walked closer to the spot the twins stood, someone jumped down from one of the high branches.

He was inwardly surprised to see that it was the new transfer student when the said student had turned to him with surprised eyes after he had stood and turned to him.

The Vice President of the Student council had to admit that the new student was more appealing than when Keita had arrived. Thin in almost sickly way but it suited him with how his face looked feminine.

'More than Saionji…' Hideaki thought.

After getting tired of the silence, as well as the guy's staring, Kagome asked with a bit of an edge in her voice, "May I help you?" Effectively breaking Hideaki from his thoughts concerning Kagome's appearance.

Hideaki looked up to where Kagome had jumped down from and then looked to Kagome, saying, "Quite a jump, don't you think?"

"I've jumped from higher places and had never broken a bone in my body, thank you very much." Kagome's head was turned to the side with her eyes closed and her arms crossed. After a short pause, she then asked, "And who might you be?"

As Kagome said this, Hideaki stepped closer to where he was standing one and a half feet from her. When Kagome noticed, she raised a brow at him in a way that would make most think that she was sizing him up. It was then that the Vice President answered her, "Nakajima Hideaki. Vice President of the Student Council. Are you really the new transfer student?"

"Yes. You can ask Niwa-san, your Student Council President if it's true."

After a bit of a long intense stare at her, Hideaki asked, "And aside from bones… is that the first scratch you received from jumping from a high place?"

Kagome was a bit confused by why he asked such a thing until a soft breeze blew past them, making the scratch on her neck sting a little before she tenderly touched it with her fingertips. She then saw Hideaki's eyes gain an unreadable look before he closed the space between them and gently but firmly pulled her to him while tilting her head to the side.

When Kagome was about to protest, she felt a wet appendage start licking the scratch on her neck making her stiffen from the action. She understood that most demons licked the wounds of others to help them heal but it was understandable if the one they were licking was their mate or family/clan member.

She knew that Nakajima-san was a full breed human- she could sense it in his aura. So why he was licking the scratch on her neck she had no clue. As Hideaki continued to lick the small wound, Kagome tried to keep from moaning, as well as trying to control the blush that she knew was appearing on her cheeks and to keep the shiver from going up her spine because of the warm breathe that caressed her sensitive skin.

Hideaki felt Kagome stiffen. And from the deep breaths he was taking, the Vice President could tell that he was affecting the new transfer student with his simple but intimate action. He didn't mean anything by it, really. He just wanted to see what Kagome's reaction would be.

He then pulled away, but not before putting his lips close to Kagome's ear, saying in that deep voice of his, "If you ever want to pick up where we left off… I'll do so for you anytime you wish…" and then let the hand that still held Kagome's chin to caress her jaw line before he pulled it away and started to walk away, leaving Kagome confused.

Once he was gone, Kagome shook her self from her confused daze before thinking, 'Oh, Kami, what have I gotten myself into?' And with an exhale of air; she walked the opposite direction the sharp yet strangely off Vice president went. That was until she stopped in her tracks and cursed herself for forgetting to ask when she could find Niwa-san.

When she was done cursing herself, Kagome continued her way until she came across a pair that looked oddly well together. They both had pale skin but the taller one's hair color was similar to Matsuoka-sensei's except his was shorter and he had a beauty mark under the corner of his left eye. He also wore the standard uniform like her except he wore the black vest with it.

The slightly shorter one next to him was very beautiful- she had to admit, with a bit of cherry blond colored hair that reach below his shoulders and, rather than the normal uniform, he wore something similar but all white with the normal golden trimming.

* * *

Finished. I'm sorry that it couldn't be longer but this was all I could write before Christmas. And I won't be able to write the next day (Dec. 23rd) because I have to go to my grandparents to help make Hot Tamales for Christmas Eve. Also on Christmas Eve, I'll be spending most of the day at my Grandparents as well. But I will try to write on Christmas Day since I doubt my dad and I will be going anywhere else.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this despite how short it was. Have a Merry Christmas and please leave a review. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Flamers with flames aren't.

Don't give me you shit if you don't want mine, flamers.

This chapter was also written for DeathNoteMaker as a Christmas gift.

I hope you liked it, DeathNoteMaker and I hope you keep your end of the proposition in updating one of your fics of my choice… which I STILL can't make my mind of picking. (Throws a fit with a helpless whimper) DAMN IT! There's so many I like!

Ah, Hell I'll just pick either you Samurai 7/Inuyasha Crossover and just wait for my other faves to be updated when you feel like updating them.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boys' Love Hyper) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors.

AN: Hey Everybody. I'm back! Sorry that I've been gone for so long. As you guys should have known, my laptop quit on me and I had to take it in to get fixed. But my dad traded it in for a used but fast working Desktop.

Hope you guys like this next chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

Saionji and Omi were just talking with his friend telling the Queen of BL Academy that he should be careful when he noticed a new face that was walking their way.

At first he thought it was a girl but remembered that girls, unless they were a part of the faculty, weren't allowed on the school grounds for anything.

But he had to admit this person had a very pretty face with hair that was longer than his, reach to their knees and pulled back in a French braid. He also looked pretty frail but it seemed to add to his much more feminine beauty.

"Higurashi Kagome, huh?" Kaoru heard Omi say.

"The new Transfer student?" Kaoru asked as he saw Kagome walk closer to them. Both Kaoru and Omi had seen the new student's picture in the school paper and had to admit that he may be interesting, like Keita.

The pair of friends then heard the familiar voice of their school's young looking biology teacher, Umino Satoshi.

"Ah! Kagome-chan, long time, no see!" Umino-sensei said in excitement from the window of his office. He was given a call by Mrs. Higurashi saying that Kagome was going to be attending BL Academy in the guise of a boy and promised the woman that he would keep her daughter's secret of really being a girl while she attended the all-boys school.

"Oh! Umino-san!" Kagome was shocked to see the very young looking man here at the academy. And by the looks of his attire, dressed in a lab coat, she guessed that he worked in the Science Department. In her surprise and shock, as well as excitement, Kagome quickly made her way to the window of Umino's office and gave him a hug. "Oh my god! What a surprise to see you here! I didn't know that you're a teacher here."

After returning her hug, Umino-sensei replied, "Yeah, I'm the advanced biology teacher here at the academy, as well as the advisor of the Science Department."

How Kagome and Umino Satoshi met was really by chance but was a meeting they both treasured. The Higurashi's first cat had given birth to a litter of kittens- the same litter that Umino's cat, Tonosama and Kagome's cat, Buyo came from. Since the two kittens were almost inseparable from birth, Umino promised the Higurashis to always visit their shrine with Tonosama so that to two littermates could see each other.

Ever since Umino made that promise, he had become a part of the family with the Higurashis and was definitely best friends with Kagome, despite the age difference.

"So how's Tonosama?" As if answering her question, the said cat came up to the window and gave a meow that caught Kagome's attention before jumping into the miko's waiting arms.

As Kagome cuddled with large and heavy cat in her arms, Umino asked how Buyo was doing. Kagome answered while giving Tonosama a little scratch behind the ears, "Oh, Buyo's doing great. A little more fat than he was during your last visit but he's doing well."

While Umino and Kagome were conversing, Omi and Kaoru were curious as to how the new student and their Advanced Biology teacher met. They didn't have to wait long for answers when they started making their way to the pair and Umino-sensei took notice of them.

"Ah, Omi-kun… Saionji-kun. I want you to meet a friend of mine, Higurashi Kagome. He's going to be attending Bell Liberty from now on. Kagome-chan, this is Shichijou Omi and Saionji Kaoru. They're in charge of the Treasury of the school." Umino introduced them.

With a smile, Kagome greeted with a slight bow so she wouldn't drop Tonosama who was quite comfortable in her arms, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Then at remembering Kaoru's name, she asked, "Ano… Saionji-san… are you who the students call the 'Queen' of BL Academy?" At the beautiful boy's nod, she explained, "Kazuki-san told me about after I made a bit of a tease about the positions in the Student Council, since Niwa-san was called 'King' while being the Council president…"

"And you thought that the Vice President of the Student Council would be called 'Queen'." Omi finished for her with a chuckle. Oh, he couldn't wait to mention this to Hideaki. He could only imagine the look on his face. But he'd still keep Kagome's name anonymous so that he wouldn't get into trouble.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh that made, in Kaoru's point of view, very cute as she answered, "Yes, I didn't know who was nicknamed what so…"

Omi and Kaoru just chuckled a bit at this before the white clothed boy asked, "How do you and Umino-sensei know each other? Family friends?"

"I guess you could say that." Kagome answered before Umino spoke, "His cat, Buyo and Tonosama came from the same litter. They're brothers. Ever since I came to own Tonosama, I made a promise to Kagome-chan and his family that I'd try to visit with Tonosama since he and Buyo were so close."

"That practically made Umino-san a part of our family." Tonosama gave a meow in agreement as he continues to cuddle in Kagome's arms, a sure sign of how much he missed her.

After taking a glance at the clock that hung on the wall behind Umino-sensei, Kagome apologized, "I'm sorry to have cut this meeting short, gentlemen but I want to look around the school a long as I can before heading to the cafeteria for dinner. Not to mention I want to see Niwa-san to see if he's okay from what happened at the bridge."

"We have to get going as well. Ne, Kaoru?"

"Yes. We have some business to attend to. But we hope we'll meet again, Higurashi-san." Kaoru spoke, deep down wanting to get to know the new feminine face of BL Academy.

"Of course." Then turning to Umino while setting Tonosama on the sill, Kagome continued before hugging the biology teacher, "I'll see you around, Umino-san."

"Yeah, Kagome-chan. You might even be taking my class when you start your first day." Umino knew that Kagome would be taking his advanced biology class so was looking forward to her attending.

After smiling to him, Kagome turned her attention to Tonosama while scratching both sides of his neck, "And I'll be sure to ask 'Ka-san to bring Buyo when she visits me to the two of you can see each other." This made Tonosama give a happy mew, hoping to see his brother soon and at good it felt to be scratched on the neck.

Once goodbyes were exchanged, Kagome left to explore the rest of the academy and maybe run into Niwa-san.

After she was out of hearing range, Umino asked the two younger men, "So what do think of Kagome-chan?"

"He seems like an interesting individual. What do you think, Kaoru?"

Saionji was silent for a moment before answering, "He's almost like Keita, but almost seems to be more the feminine side in how he acts… but he seems down to earth and very interesting."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome was taking in the sights of the trees and greenery on the campus when a gust of when blew by and something hit her in the face. With a muffled yelp of surprise, Kagome brought her hands up to her face only to see that it was a drawing- a very good and realistic one, at that of a couple of daisies and some ferns.

Hearing the sound of rustling paper, she turned to see some other drawings being blown in the wind before landing scattered close to her. She started to pick them up until she heard some footsteps. When she looked up, she saw a fellow student with a slightly dark platinum hair that reached his shoulders and green eyes. His skin looked pale; like he was malnutrition despite that he was lean with some muscles.

Iwai had lost some of his drawing due to the wind picking up and was going to go get them until he saw someone- a new face start picking up the charcoal sketches before turning to him.

At first, Iwai thought that it was a girl with long hair and soulful eyes until he noticed the uniform he was wearing. After coming out of his thoughts of the new face's features, Iwai apologized before kneeling and picking up the remaining drawing on the ground.

Kagome took a glance at the drawings in her hand before turning to the boy who was kneeling beside and asked, "Did you… draw these?"

Iwai glanced at Kagome before speaking softly, "Yes… but I was planning on throwing them away."

Kagome was shocked to hear someone say that they would throw away such beautiful drawings. Her shocked expression turned into one that was a bit of a mixture of disappointment and sadness before speaking, "Such a shame…" this caught Iwai's attention before she continued, "it looked as though you put a lot of effort into these. Not to mention they're so beautifully drawn."

This new student, who looked so much like a girl, had an expression that made Iwai feel unsure about throwing the drawings he just made just by the look on his face. And by the look of his feminine-looking hands, the young director of the Art Department could tell that this student was also into the arts- both visual and musical. They looked like they, not only worked with clay and paints, but they also had slight calluses from playing stringed instruments.

Not wanting to see the current expression on this boy's face any longer, Iwai suggested, "How about… you keep them? If you think it's such a waste to dispose of them…"

"Really? I can keep them?" A light entered Kagome's eyes when she asked this. Sure she could draw mythical creatures, as well as weapons, real people and animals, but for some reason she could never really draw plants to such an extend and to such detail. The best she could do in drawing a single flower was stick figure looking.

At Iwai's nod, the miko thanked him before introducing herself, "My name's Higurashi Kagome. I'm the new transfer student here. And who might you be?"

Iwai was given a bit of a déjà vu from when he had first met Keita but shrugged that off before introducing himself while holding out his hand, "I'm… Iwai Takuto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Kagome answered with a smile.

After telling Kagome that he would hold onto the drawings and inviting her to the art building anytime, Kagome thanked him before taking off to explore more the campus.

Once Kagome took the paved path again, she followed it to what looked like a shooting range for archery and heard the sound of an arrow hitting its mark on a target.

Being the curious one she was, the young miko made her way inside where she found someone practicing.

She had to admit that he was very handsome with dark hair and dark eyes from what she could see and also had a very fitted build that seemed to be enhanced by the haori and hakama he wore as he held his bow and arrow, aiming for the target that was set on the range. And the fact that he had a holy aura to him- a sure sign that he came from a long line of holy priests like her self. The strength of his energy wasn't as strong as hers but it was enough to help see spirits and help him sense things.

Kagome made sure to stay quiet so she wouldn't break his concentration and once he had released the arrow, it had hit dead center on the target. Quite impressed, Kagome applauded him by clapping her hands from her place in the doorway.

Kouji heard someone clapping after he had hit a bull's eye and turned to the doorway where he had heard it.

He saw the new transfer student standing there with a smile on his face before he came into the light and spoke, "Nice shot. I bet you won a championship or two in archery."

When Kagome was within reaching distance, she noticed that the archer's eyes were a violet color with a gentle seriousness in them.

Clearing his throat, Kouji answered, "Just one, and that was the All-Japan Boys' Championship." After subtly looking Kagome over, he asked, "You're Higurashi Kagome, the new transfer student, are you not?"

"That's right."

With a slight bow, Kouji introduced himself, "I'm Shinomiya Kouji. The Super-attendant of the dormitory you're staying in."

Kagome returned the bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinomiya-san." Taking a glance at the bow he had in his hand and asked, "May I… take a shot at it?"

Kouji gave a small smile before handing the bow to Kagome. But as he was going to hand her the glove, she said that it was okay and she really didn't need it.

"I already have calluses from using the bow without one." Kagome explained when she saw his curious yet confused expression before taking an arrow from the quiver he had and taking her ready position while bringing the string back, ready to release and hit the target.

Kouji carefully surveyed Kagome's pose and had to admit the he was impressed in how accurate and flawless it was, not to mention that the new student seemed to be using an instinctual technique that help him feel the right moment to hit the target.

He heard from his father that it was a technique that was rarely used but wasn't entirely lost. Most archers used it for hunting and such. Kouji started to wonder who had taught this 'boy' archery and where from…

Kagome released her arrow and accurately hit dead center, splitting Kouji's arrow straight through the middle. With a satisfied smile, she turned to Kouji to see his shocked yet surprised expression. His expression had made her laugh softly, catching Kouji's attention.

The sound of her laugh combined with the fact that she made such a feminine boy made Kouji's heart race slightly and his face warm. He didn't know why…

As he was about to ask where Kagome learned archery, a familiar voice from the doorway, "Oi! Kagome!" Turning to the doorway again, Kouji and Kagome saw that it was Niwa Tetsuya- President of the Student Council and 'King' of BL Academy.

"Ah, Niwa-san! I had been looking for you." Kagome spoke as she handed the bow back to Kouji and Tetsuya made his way to the two.

"You have?" Tetsuya was surprised to hear that Kagome was looking for him when he was really worried and got a call from Matsuoka-sensei saying that the new 'boy' had already woken up an hour or two before. After hearing that, he looked over most of the campus for Kagome until he heard his (Kagome's) voice where Shinomiya usually occupied and decided to check it out.

That's when he saw Kagome talking with Kouji… well, more Kagome was laughing at the shocked expression on Kouji's face. It was probably safe to guess that Kagome probably outdone the Champion Archer at his own game.

"Yeah, I was worried that you would still be hurt from the incident on the bridge. You haven't experienced any headaches or anything?" Kagome asked as she brought her hands to Tetsuya's scalp to see if she really did heal up his wound.

Tetsuya blushed in embarrassment at being checked on by the one he was in charge of bringing to the academy. "Nah, I'm fine. No headaches or anything. I should really be asking you if you're okay since you were passed out on my chest when you woke up."

As Kagome told him that she was fine, Kouji witnessed the exchange silently, absently realizing how small Kagome was compared to the 'King' and himself. If he remembered correctly, Tetsuya was a bit taller than six feet while Kouji himself was at five-foot-ten. Yes, the new student was very petite, kinda like Umino Satoshi, the advanced Biology teacher.

The dormitory super-attendant was brought out of his thoughts when Tetsuya started speaking again, "Well it's almost close six for the cafeteria to open and I'm sure that you don't know the way there yet." Kagome gave a shake of her head. "Well, I'll take you there. I'm betting that you're probably hungry."

As Kagome was about to reply, her stomach gave a growl before she wrapped her arms around it with a blush. A cute picture that made Tetsuya laugh a bit while Kouji smiled, before the taller boy spoke, "Come on. I'll take to the cafeteria." And with that, he and Kagome went on their way with the miko saying that it was a pleasure to meet him.

After Kouji said that he'd be at the cafeteria after a shower, Kagome and Tetsuya left to get something to eat.

* * *

Finally updated and a full 3 pages with ¼ of another. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

This chapter is dedicated to DeathNoteMaker since she wanted to read this so much and hope for an update from her review for my Vampire Hunter D/Inuyasha Xover.

Hope you enjoyed it Shí-chan! I'll try to update as soon as I can. And I hope that you'll update one of your other stories or post your own Gakuen Heaven/Inuyasha Xover. I'm really curious to see that.

Anyways, Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Flamers with flames aren't. Especially from a certain anonymous reader/reviewer who calls him or her self "Gin" because I REALLY don't appreciate your flames should it be toward me or any of my FanFic friends, like Kagome Yuki Niwa. Because, really if you got the gull (and balls) to insult one's writing, I'd really like to see if you could do any better at writing a story, even when it involves a lemon.

If you can't write something that could be any better, that just how much of a coward you are in my book and I'm sure that many others would agree. Now, unless you have nothing good to say or write to someone who worked their butts off to write and express themselves, don't bother to leave any word or even come read any more of the fic you flamed. 'Cause nobody wants hear that kind of crap from someone who shouldn't even talk.

Now as for everyone else who had been very loyal and sweet readers/reviewers, thank you so much for your support and encouragement to not only me but to many others I admire and are friends with.

Thank you all so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boys' Lover Hyper) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely be appearing in here.

AN: Since DeathNoteMaker­ updated two of my favorite stories because of the bargain we made, here's the update for "Cross Dress For Love" since I've already updated "Aijō no Kyuuketsuki"- my NightWalker/IY Xover.

Hope you guys enjoy this, no matter how short it may seem.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Back at the dorms, in Keita's room, the blue-eyed innocent boy was studying hard for his history test when suddenly he began to wonder where he had seen Higurashi Kagome's face before…

He was sure that he would've remembered such a feminine faced boy but the only one he could seem to match the face to was a raven-haired, sapphire eyed girl he had met in his first year of Junior High. He had to admit that she was very pretty and was really nice to everyone around her. She was even nice to him and helped him a lot when some of the big shots of the school tried to pick on him or bring him down.

Keita remembered that they became fast friends and studied together a lot, even though they had never really exchanged names. But sometime in the middle of first year, he and his family had to move and had to be separated from her.

'Could it be that… Higurashi-san is…?' Keita thought to himself before gasping in realization…

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Kagome and Tetsuya took a route through the tennis courts to get to the cafeteria quicker. During their walk, they had started discussing what they liked to do with Kagome finding out how much they had in common when it came to martial arts. Tetsuya was especially surprised because he didn't Kagome as the type who fought with his hands. In fact, he looked like he didn't fight at all.

Just as Kagome was about to tell him what types of fighting she preferred and liked the most, a yell of 'Watch out!' sounded before something hit the miko in the back of her head, making her give an almost high pitched yelp of pain mixed with surprised before she brought her hands to her to the head wound, bending over in pain and trying to keep from letting the tears flow but settled for a bit of a whimper.

Tetsuya tried to help and make sure that Kagome was okay with his hands resting on the miko's arms before yelling out to the tennis court, "OI! Who hit that ball?!" Then he saw the tennis star of the school and captain of the Tennis team, Naruse Yukihiko come running out of the court and toward them, yelling out genuine apologies and asking if the one the 'King' was with was all right.

Naruse didn't mean to hit the ball that hard and make it fly out of the court but it happened. Whoever he had hit, he only hoped that it wasn't too bad. After he had made it to Tetsuya's side and a longhaired student he was with, he started to apologize while asking if the student was all right.

"How should I know? He got hit by a tennis ball that practically dropped out of the sky." Tetsuya frowned at Naruse. And before he was about say more, he felt Kagome grab a hold of his sleeve saying with a slight pain in 'his' voice, "It's all right, Niwa-san. I'm fine; it's just a slight bump. I'm just glad I didn't get knocked out or get a concussion."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should see Matsuoka-sensei again?"

"Īe, it's okay. I really am fine. Nothing's broken." Kagome reassured before straightening herself to look up at Tetsuya with a smile before the taller boy started to check her scalp gently, much like how she had checked his at the archery range where she met Shinomiya-san.

('Īe' is really how you spell 'no' in Japanese. I really found this out while looking through my Japanese/English Dictionary)

As Tetsuya was checking to see if Kagome really was okay, he noticed how soft the small 'boy's' hair was, despite that it was still held back in a French braid. It made him think that Kagome really took care of it. Momentarily Tetsuya wondered what it would feel like if he combed his fingers through it if Kagome should ever let 'his' hair loose.

His thoughts were cut short when Kagome asked, "So who dropped the 'T-Bomb'?"

(… Don't ask why I decided to call the tennis ball that. All I have with me at the moment is a can of Dr. Pepper and no snacks. Gods, I really need something to chew )

Kagome looked toward the guy who was standing next to her dressed as a tennis player. She had to admit, for a foreigner, he was pretty good looking with golden hair that reached his shoulders and was held back in a ponytail and had really nice green eyes… he was also well built.

'Most likely from playing and training for tennis, no doubt…' after that thought… she didn't know how it happened but the blond guy just started to her while nuzzling her cheek while saying sweet things. Not to mention, Tetsuya looked so shocked that his mouth was hanging open almost practically catching flies.

Naruse had to admit that he had seen the new student around once while he was running with his team and he found the new 'boy' to be very beautiful… very much like a girl. All day, he had hoped to meet him face to face but not like this… although he wasn't complaining. And the way Kagome looked at him with those sparkling deep blue eyes filled with curiosity, Naruse couldn't help but feel his heartthrob and his breath caught in his throat much like it always did when he found a beautiful or cute face.

'At last… my beloved koishi…' he thought before acting much like he did when he first met Keita and wrapped his arms around the much smaller 'boy' while almost giggling and nuzzling Kagome's cheek and the hair from her almost non-existent sideburns.

(I'm sorry, people but I don't know how else to make Naruse act. Not to mention he's a very hard character for me, and I have no idea why. It probably has to do with the fact he's a little bit of a playboy and I've never really wrote about a character like him.)

You could almost faintly hear the players on the tennis court sigh in exasperation at seeing their captain finding a new love interest. The twins, Kakeru and Wataru were at first a bit pissed that Kagome was hanging around their 'King' but after their Tennis captain caught sight of 'him', they really did feel sorry for the new student what with the said captain being known as the No. 1 playboy of the school.

When Naruse felt Kagome stiffen in his arms, he chuckled a bit before pulling away to speak, "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Naruse Yukihiko, Captain of the Tennis Team and second year student. And you're Higurashi Kagome, right?"

"Umm… yeah, that's me…" Kagome replied, basically speechless with this guy who just hugged her out of nowhere when his eyes connected with hers. 'Well, at least he didn't start to grope me… unlike Miroku when we first met.'

"I had seen you only once when Niwa was bringing you to Matsuoka-sensei after the accident earlier today." Naruse paused for a moment, "Oh, my, judging by your size, you're a first year, right? You seem smaller than the average. Kawaíi…" The second year student chuckled that last part. Before Kagome could make a comeback on that comment about her size, Naruse just continued to speak, "You haven't eaten dinner yet have you? Why not eat with me? Once practice is over and I've had a shower, I can take you right to the cafeteria so we can eat together."

"OI! Naruse, I've already started to take him to the cafeteria!" But Tetsuya's words were ignored as well as Kagome's unfinished gentle refusals.

Unexpectedly, but expectedly by those who knew Naruse, the said tennis player just picked the horribly speechless miko off her feet and into his arms, bridal-style. Most of this was, not only making Kagome uncomfortable and embarrassed, but it also brought back a few memories of Kouga when he wanted to steal her away and make her his mate. But to her, presently with this complete stranger, she couldn't help but feel her face heat up from how close Naruse was.

Tetsuya couldn't help but be speechless, as well as- for reasons unknown to him- just plain pissed about the playboy trying to win Kagome over when he was already trying to win Keita over, even though the light blue-eyed boy was in a relationship with Kazuki.

The 'King's' thoughts were cut short when he started hearing Naruse speak sweet things to Kagome as the smaller was still in the blond boy's arms, "So beautiful… so feminine-looking… it just makes me want to eat you up." This made Kagome stiffen more and turn red in the face as she immediately caught the double meaning.

Naruse then pulled his face back to stare at the beautiful 'boy' in his arms before murmuring, "Such long hair, those beautiful sapphire eyes that sparkle like gems, and those luscious light pink lips that could rival a maiden's… it makes me want to never let you go and keep you all to myself." He then looked deep into Kagome's eyes before softly speaking her name and drawing his face in closer for a kiss.

When Kagome looked like she was too scared to move, Tetsuya tried to move in to stop Naruse… but unfortunately, more so for Naruse, Kagome's reflexes kicked in, making her punch Naruse right under the chin. This action made him drop the miko in his arms before falling to the ground with a painful his.

After Kagome fell to the ground, she quickly started to crawl toward Tetsuya before standing and trying to hide behind him. Her eyes were wide from shock but she wasn't scared, even though Tetsuya took the look in her eyes as something akin to fear.

The taller boy gritted his teeth when he saw this before turning to Naruse, yelling, "Damn it, Naruse! You just had to go and scare the new guy!"

Everyone on the tennis court was shocked to see that someone would actually punch their captain like that but they weren't really that surprised. In a way, Naruse had it coming to him because the one he would 'target' would be straight- if a guy-, homosexual- if a girl-, or was just not interested in him no matter how hard he'd try to win them over.

While all of this was taking place, Kagome who was still hiding behind Tetsuya kept thinking over and over about how much Naruse was like a Kouga with a bit of a Miroku twist. Okay, right now she may be acting like the girl she is but damn it, meeting a human who was like a bit of a mix of both Kouga and Miroku was just too creepy for her tastes no matter how good looking they were!

When it looked like Tetsuya was about to tear Naruse a new one as the blond was starting to get up, Shunsuke came riding in.

After he had stopped his bike, he looked around curiously wondering why Naruse was sitting on the ground, rubbing a sore chin and the 'King' looked like he was ready to beat him up while a feminine-looking longhaired boy was hiding behind the 'King'. He then concluded that it was probably because Naruse scared the new guy and Tetsuya probably punched him.

When Tetsuya notice Shunsuke, he turned to the outgoing biker and told him, "Taki! Take Kagome to the cafeteria for me while I take care of Naruse."

This order brought Kagome out of her thoughts when she felt Tetsuya lead her to Shunsuke. She was a bit disoriented when he had set her on the bike with the chestnut-haired boy, saying that he'd meet her at the cafeteria soon.

Before she knew it, Shunsuke had stopped his bike, announcing that they were at the cafeteria already. By now, Kagome had already gathered her wits and took a good look that the boy, who Tetsuya had ordered to bring her to the mess hall.

This boy, he was cute in a bit of a hyper kitsune way. Kind of like her son, Shippó. This boy had short but slightly wild chestnut hair and pretty light green eyes the reflected his energetic nature. She also noticed in the corner of his mouth, poking out of his lips he had a sharper than average canine. Once she had made a check with his energy, she found herself to be right that he definitely had an ancestor who was a demon. And from the feel of his partially demonic energy, she concluded that he was actually a descendant of a cat demon. What breed? She wasn't sure yet, but would felt she would most likely find out sometime in the future.

After Shunsuke lit the boy off his bike, he took a good look at the said boy that the 'King' was so protective of. When he got a good look at 'his' face, he knew why Tetsuya was protective when it came to Naruse. This boy had a very beautiful face, almost like the 'Queen' but with a more feminine touch with longer hair and deep sapphire eyes.

Once the two of them had introduced each other, Shunsuke offered to keep Kagome some company while she waited Niwa to come. Appreciating the offer, Kagome thanked Shunsuke as they walked in to get something to eat- the both of them starved with Kagome excited to see they were serving her favorite for dinner: ODEN!

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that, especially DeathNoteMaker since this, along with my update for "Aijō no Kyuuketsuki" is her reward for updating two of her fics that I had come to love.

Anyways, Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Flamers with flames aren't.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boys' Lover Hyper) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely be appearing in here.

AN: FORGIVE ME, MY FAITHFUL READERS! I almost completely forgot about this fic and almost gave up on my inspiration to continue it! To make it up to all of you, I decided to update. Also know that, since I really didn't like the 3rd episode to where Keita had to deliver a chain letter, I'm just going to skip ahead to where they have a get together at the hot springs in episode 4, to let the Student Council give Kagome a bit of a welcome.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

During the night, after Kagome had already settled into her room and went to sleep, Tetsuya was being treated like a slave as Hideaki made him work on the paper work and correct his mistakes.

The 'King' of BL Academy could feel his head start to hurt and he didn't think he could take anymore. After Hideaki let him have a 'small' break, he started to think about the new 'guy', Kagome. Tetsuya also wondered what he could do to make 'him' feel welcomer.

Remembering what he had done for, Keita for his welcome party, Tetsuya started to make the arrangements right away.

XoXoXoXoXoX

A ray of light shined through the drawn curtains of Kagome's new home away from home as birds sung their morning songs. The said miko just snuggled more under the covers with a sigh.

The before, after Kagome and Shuunsuke took their seats in the cafeteria to eat, they started up a conversation- talking about their likes and dislikes, where they lived, and so on. It was just to try and get to know each other.

Kagome really liked the outgoing biker. He was not only funny but he had a great personality. She had a feeling that she would along with great- especially when they both seem to like extreme sports. Where he was a champion on the bike, Kagome was talented with roller blades.

When Shuunsuke heard of her interest in roller-blading, it seemed like he took an instant liking to her. The two of them soon started talking like old friends before Niwa Tetsuya came and sat with them. Not too long after, Keita and Kazuki came and sat with her.

During dinner though, Kagome noticed that Keita was always staring at her… what for? She didn't know but it looked like something was bothering him.

Whatever it was, Kagome wasn't going to pry. She felt that he would tell her on his own.

Kagome turned over to over onto her back, still asleep, with one hand resting on her stomach and the other over her head. Because she was so deep in slumber, she never heard someone knocking on her door.

"Higurashi-san…?" Keita spoke after knocking on the door. When he heard no answer, he tried to knock again but the door somehow opened by itself. After swallowing, to try pushing down the uneasy feeling he had, Keita entered Kagome's room to find it semi-dark, due to the curtain being closed. Making his way to the bed, he found Kagome still asleep.

The position 'he' was in made him look very feminine with a black muscle shirt and what looked like a pair of violet pajama bottoms, making Keita wonder if this was the same Kagome girl who helped him in his last school before coming to BL Academy.

Resting a hand on the new student's shoulder, Keita started shaking 'him' a bit while calling 'his' name and saying that it was time to get up. By this time, Kazuki came in.

He was surprised that his lover was up early enough to try waking their new friend up. The violet-eyed boy was about to help Keita wake Kagome but the beautiful 'boy' began to stir.

Kagome woke up to someone calling her name and lightly shaking her. She waited for her vision to clear after opening her eyes and saw that Kazuki and Keita were standing over her.

"Ohayo, Higurashi-san. You sleep well?" Kazuki asked as he opened the curtains.

Kagome winced slightly before answering, "Just fine."

After a bit of hassle from the two, Kagome got up and told them to get out so that she could change. They left saying that they'd wait in the entrance hall of the dorms.

Once Kagome was dressed and ready in her uniform, she walked out of her room, locked the door and met up with Keita and Kazuki, the three went on their way to the cafeteria for breakfast.

With breakfast done, Kagome could stop the yawn that escaped from her lips. She really didn't know why she was so tired that day. And she KNEW it wasn't because her monthly was starting soon. She finished that the day before she came to BL Academy. Then again… she did talk on the phone with Souta and Shippó until eleven in the evening…

'Guess that's my fault.' She thought, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Just as Keita and Kazuki were about to ask Kagome if 'he' was okay, Kouji walked up to them while greeting good morning.

"Ah, Ohayo, Shinomiya-san. Did you have practice this morning?" Kagome greeted with a bit of a sleepy smile.

Kouji noticed and asked if Kagome was okay, but the new 'guy's' reply came, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just stayed up a little late talking to my younger brother and son." Kagome stiffened, realizing her mistake when she mentioned she had a son.

* * *

Not really long but I wanted to update and I wrote most of this out of boredom. Forgive me for the shortness and if the chapter seems rushed.

Anyways, please review. Suggestions and ideas are welcome. Flamers with flames aren't.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boys' Lover Hyper) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely be appearing in here.

AN: I'm SOOO SORRY, people! I left this hanging for so long because I had stopped reading and watching Yaoi for a while but no worries. I'm back and hope that you guys enjoy this.

Chapter is Dedicated to YukimuraShuusuke Girl for reminding me of this fic.

Also… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! 21 YEARS Jan. 16th BABY! Bring on the Margaritas!!

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

The miko in boys' clothes took a glance at the boys who were with her, trying to gauge their reaction to the information of her having a son. And by the looks on their faces, she'd have to say that they were quite surprised.

Well… Keita was surprised while Shinomiya and Kazuki were just plain shocked. They probably never expected her to be a teen parent. Before they could voice the conclusion of her getting a girl pregnant and taking responsibility of raising the kid, Kagome told them, "I unofficially adopted him, guys. I didn't get an old girlfriend pregnant or anything. I had always been single."

Saying that she somehow got a girl pregnant sounded… a bit strange coming from her mouth when she's really female herself.

Kouji and Kazuki sighed subtly, relieved to hear that. They were a bit worried for a moment, thinking that the new 'guy' was a teen parent. Yet, in this day and age, it wasn't common for a boy to have unsafe sex with a girl. But it was somewhat rare for the boyfriend to take responsibility of taking care of his kid rather than leaving to let the girlfriend take care of the kid.

"How did you come to adopt him?" Keita asked with curiosity, gaining the others' attention.

Kagome just answered with a soft smile, "Sometime ago, his father was murdered by some sort of psychopath and was left as an orphan. He had found me while trying to steal from. And after a while, with the help of an old friend of mine, we were able to bring the killer to justice and my son's stayed with me ever since. My mother said that once I've turned eighteen, she'd help me sign the adoption papers for me to officially adopt him."

"So what's the little guy's name? And how old is he?" Kazuki then asked, just as curious as Kouji.

The miko reaching into her jacket and brought out her wallet and showed them her kit's picture, replying, "His name's Shippó. He'll be turning six soon."

The three gathered to see the photo of an auburn haired boy with green eyes. The kid was very cute with a dark green hoodie that matched his eyes and dark baggy jeans with tennis shoes. In the picture, Kagome was holding him in 'his' arms (she's dressed as a boy, don't worry).

"He's a cute kid." Kouji said before letting Kagome put her wallet back in her jacket before Shunsuke arrived, surprising Keita from his sudden appearance but the miko just smiled, greeting the biker. "Ohayo, Shu-san!"

Shunsuke paused a moment from hearing the nickname. "Shu-san?" He then grinned again with a laugh, "I like that!"

Kagome laughed along with him before the green-eyed boy took out an envelope from his jacket and handed it to her, saying, "Kagome, I've been entrusted with an important letter to you from the King."

"From Niwa-san?" The miko asked taking the letter into her hand. Before she was about to open it, Shunsuke stopped her, saying that she wasn't supposed to open it but to deliver it to the dormitory super-attendant. Kagome then handed the letter to Kouji, but not before she gave Shunsuke a curious look.

Kouji took the letter from Kagome before opening it. After looking at the contents, he gave a sigh as Iwai walked up behind him with Kagome giving him a greeting which he gently returned. Kouji then handed the letter to the artist before receiving the same reaction.

Kagome looked at them curiously before she was given the letter again once it was folded with Kouji telling her, "Higurashi-kun, if you could deliver this to the captain of the track team?"

"What?"

"The letter is supposed to circulate. I'm sorry if this seems troublesome."

'So it's a chain letter...' Kagome thought as she looked at the letter in her hand. For a moment, Kagome felt that Niwa was toying with her for some reason. Like he found pleasure in making new students do some sort of mundane chore. But she shook her head, giving the benefit of doubt before telling Kouji that she would do it but it didn't mean that she had to like playing the King's games.

Once the miko excused her self, she left the cafeteria to look for the track team.

Back with the others, Keita asked Kouji, "Is this just like when I delivered the chain letter on my first day?"

---

An annoyed sigh came from Kagome as she made her way to the next club she was asked to go to. Within almost two hours, she had already met with most of the school's clubs from tracking to Fencing, Swimming, and Soccer. And NOW she was told to go the Tennis courts for the Tennis Club.

Looking to the letter once again, she was very tempted to open it and see what it said but the better half of her told her that it was wrong to read something that didn't belong to her. So she decided to put up with it and just take the letter to where it was supposed to go.

After putting the letter back in her jacket, the miko in boys' clothes felt two very familiar auras close by before hearing their voices, catching her attention asking why she seemed annoyed as their voices held cocky tones.

Turning to them, she saw that it was the twins from yesterday who were following her before she met Nakajima-san. Kagome's brows furrowed a little more before speaking, "Why should I tell you?"

"Oi, oi. We were just worried…" one of them- the eldest from what Kagome felt- said.

"Worried, my ass! I know damn well that the two of you could care less about my well being, let alone any other transfer students that have come to BL Academy. So why not spare our selves the bullshit of you two trying to kick me out of here by feeding me lies because I've got more important things to do than to play your games." Not bothering to stick around to see Wataru and Kakeru's reactions, Kagome turned on her heel and made her way to her next destination.

With her back turned to them, Kagome never saw Watatu and Kakeru's speechless faces while they couldn't spit out a comeback.

Coming to one of the many courtyards of the school, Kagome gave a grin before saying to herself, "Man, it felt to tell them off. I have a feeling that their pride could go down a couple of notches."

Taking in her surroundings, Kagome cursed herself for forgetting the way to the Tennis court. Her annoyance combined with her anger toward the twins got her so worked up that she forgot the directions the Soccer captain gave her. But luck seemed to be on her side when she saw someone with a racket bag. Quickly going up to him, she called out, "Oi! Excuse me! Wait up!"

The guy stopped in his tracks before turning to her as she stopped in front of him.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry, I was wondering if you could give me directions to the Tennis Court. I got a bit lost."

The tennis player smirked, recognizing her as the 'boy' who his captain became interested in yesterday. Having a feeling that his captain would be happy to see the pretty 'boy', he agreed to lead him to the tennis court since he was already on his way there.

Kagome thanked him with a huge smile on her face before following.

---

After thanking the tennis player once more before he left to start practicing, Kagome started to look for the familiar head of blond hair she had met yesterday.

Yeah, she remembered Naruse saying that he was the captain of the Tennis Club when he was all touchy feely with her yesterday. She just hoped that he didn't take her punch to the chin too hard. She was really surprised when he made a move to kiss her so she acted out of impulse, thus the punch to the chin that resulted in him dropping her before falling back.

After she had found him on the last court, Kagome was about to call out to him before the damned twins from before came up to her, trying to pick a fight by ordering her to leave.

"And why should I do anything that you tell me to do? You have no authority over me and you certainly aren't upperclassmen. So I really don't have to listen to you." The miko inwardly smirked at their angered faces, like they wanted to do some bodily harm to her.

"Just get out of here. You're in the way of practice!"

"That's right!"

"Then I'll wait until practice is over. I have business with your captain, not you." Okay, now these two were really pushing the limits of her patience. They were not only persistent in trying to make her feel like shit but they were also spoiled too.

As the twins took a step forward, Naruse stepped up behind them, tapping them on the shoulders before telling them to give him a lap around the courts.

Kagome smirked, "Naruse-san… instead of running a lap, how about a tennis match?"

* * *

I know this seems short and I'm REALLY sorry but I'm very low on ideas. Not to mention when writing about Wataru and Kakeru, my inspiration in writing more just plummets down.

Anyways, hope you guys liked this.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven (Boys' Lover Hyper) or Inuyasha. They belong to their rightful creators and distributors. I also don't own any songs that will most likely be appearing in here.

AN: Sorry for the wait everyone. I got into a new yaoi and made a new xover for it that I couldn't resist writing. And now that my NightWalker Xover has been updated, I'll update "Cross Dress for Love".

This chapter is in request of and dedicated to DeathNoteMaker. Now I hope everyone enjoys it.

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Naruse looked at his "beloved" curiously, asking, "What do you mean 'a tennis match'?"

Kagome's smirk grew wider as she answered, "I mean, instead of making these two run a lap, how about have them play a match in tennis? And they would be playing against me… I know how much these two want to best me at something." The miko glanced at the twins who glared at her while looking like they were trying to hold back. Kagome raise a brow at them with a sly look in her eyes, asking, "What's the matter, you two? Too hesitant to show your captain what your true colors are? Or are you just that scared that I'd kick your asses in your own game?"

The twins nearly growled at her for making such comments. So caught up in their anger and pride, they accepted the challenge but when saw a deadly predatorily look on the new 'boy's' face, they couldn't help feel a shiver go up their spines…

After taking her jacket off and asking Naruse if she could borrow his racket, Kagome made her way to the courts as she announced to the twins, "this match will be double against single; the two of you guys against me. Back out now then it just shows me how cowardly and suck up you two are."

The entire tennis club stopped what they were doing as they watch the three get into place; the twins together on one side while Kagome alone on the other.

(Sorry if there's not much detail in the match. I never played Tennis and I never really watched Prince of Tennis that much.)

After the game had started, Hideaki witnessed how the twins were losing so badly. Despite that it was two against one; the new transfer student was playing stronger than the twins, not to mention 'he' was much faster. And even after it was the twins' serve, the Higurashi 'boy' still won against them.

'He's just full of surprises…' Hideaki thought as he made his way to the entrance of the tennis court as Kagome finished her game and made her way to Naruse.

As Kagome made her way to where Naruse was standing to get her jacket back on, the twins were on their knees huffing and puffing trying to catch their breaths. They glared at the new 'boy' just pissed that 'he' humiliated them in front of, not only their captain but the rest of the Tennis Club as well.

'One of these days… we WILL make him pay for our humiliation!' they both thought.

"Beloved, I never knew you could play tennis!" Naruse spoke thoroughly impressed by Kagome's skill.

"I don't really play tennis… but I do know the basics of the game since my younger brother started playing after giving up soccer for a while, just to try something new." Kagome replied as she straightened her jacket up before turning to her senpai, handing him the letter she was suppose to deliver.

The blond stared at it surprised for a moment before smiling happily, "And what's this? My beloved's giving me a love letter?"

"As if. Niwa-san just told me to deliver this to all the captains and presidents of the school." At her answer, Naruse took the letter and read it. After he was done, he got a sense of déjà vu before sighing and asking, "The letter aside… won't you go on a date with me?"

When Kagome was gonna give her answer, Hideaki made his presence know by saying Kagome's name, catching hers as well as Naruse's attention. "What will be your next move? Will you give up on the job Niwa gave you?"

The miko raised a brow at him as Naruse asked the vice president to not try bullying her before pointing out that he was also behind the ruse they had set Kagome to do. When the blond said this, the miko furrowed her brows with her eye narrowing at the blue-haired male.

After a moment of leering at him, Kagome answered with a hard voice, "Even if this is some bullshit game of you, Niwa-san, and everyone trying to tease me or piss me off, I'll finish what I had started. Just tell me where to go to next so that I can get this over with."

Hideaki smirked, "So you're not even a little curios as to what the letter? I won't tell Niwa anything if you want to take a peek." Like when they did this for Keita, they wanted to test him for his loyalty and his morals.

"Do you actually take me for a dumbass who reads a letter that never belonged to me in the first place? And I thought I already told you… I plan to finish what I started." Kagome said with more force.

Watching Kagome a little more, Hideaki nodded before leaving saying, "You'll soon understand once you finish circulating the letter. That's a message from Niwa."

Once he was out of hearing range, Naruse turned to Kagome with a smile telling her 'good luck' and to do her best. Sighing, Kagome was about to leave the tennis court but was stopped when Naruse rested a hand on her shoulder. Turning to him, she saw him wink, "We'll go on that date once you're done, ne?" Naruse then folded the letter back up before handing it back to her, "Just take this to the Treasury Room, will you?"

Kagome nodded before excusing herself and going on her way.

---

After finally finding the Treasury Room, Kagome sighed tiredly before knocking. 'If I had any idea that today was going to be like this, I would've stayed in bed or go to the weight room to spend my day.'

After hearing someone bid her entry, the miko lit her self in and saw the familiar platinum haired male she had met when she met Umino-san yesterday. 'Omi-san I think his name is…'

Omi turned in his seat at his computer, greeting Kagome with a smile, "It's nice to see you again, Kagome-kun."

The miko couldn't help but return the smile despite how shitty the day was to her, "It's nice to see you too, Omi-san." Taking the letter out once again, she handed it to him. "For you…" when he took the letter, Kagome looked around the room and noticed someone missing. "Where's Saionji-san?"

"Kaoru's attending some business at the moment so he couldn't be here to meet with you again." Omi answered, not bothering to look at the letter before standing and bringing one of Kagome's hands into his own.

Blinking in confusion, Kagome was about to ask what was going on before Omi spoke again, "You didn't look at the contents did you?"

"No… even though I was tempted to."

Omi smiled more before leading her out of the room, "Now… it's time to see Niwa-san…"

As they made their way to the council room, Kagome tried her best to calm her racing heart caused by the nervousness she felt. She didn't know why she was so nervous.

Omi then opened the door to the council room showing a sight Kagome was met with was that all the school captains and presidents were gathered and looking like they were expecting her. She looked around confused before hearing Niwa laugh, "Welcome, Kagome."

"What the heck is this about?" No one answered her question as Omi announced that she didn't read the letter at all.

"Looks like I won the bet, Hide. I knew he wouldn't read it." Niwa boasted with pride when he turned to Hideaki with said vice president admitting defeat.

Not liking being left out of the loop of something concerning her, Kagome frowned before speaking, "Oi… what's this about, Niwa? I don't like playing games like this. Combined that with my feet killing me from walking around most of the school and my match against those spoiled twins on Naruse-san's team, I'm sure you can guess that I'm pretty much tired and cranky, especially after said twins already put me in a foul mood twice today."

Niwa just chuckled at her before stepping up, "Gomen, Kagome. But really, I believed in you."

Not really able to stay mad at the guy for too long, Kagome relaxed before waving it off. After stretching her limbs over her head, Niwa handed to letter she had circulated, telling her she could read it now.

Taking it, Kagome unfolded it and read its contents.

_Top Secret!! _

_The one delivering this letter is the new transfer student, Higurashi Kagome. We're going to being holding a welcoming party for him in the student council room. Those who are free to come, come! Please have this letter circulate to everyone once you've read this and keep this a secret from Kagome. _

Shaking in exasperation with a light smile, Kagome spoke, "heh, all of this because you wanted to throw a welcoming party? Niwa-san, you didn't have to."

"Yeah, but we still wanted to make you feel welcomed." Niwa replied with a grin before wrapping an arm around Kagome's shoulders, "And in the process, you were able to talk to and meet a lot of people." The miko looked up at him as he pointed out, "This school doesn't have a lot of students like any of your old schools so many probably already know who you are even if you haven't met them yet."

With an upturn of her lips, Kagome thanked him before turning to everyone and thanking them as well. Feeling more belonged than she ever felt at any school she had been to in the past.

* * *

I know, this was short too and seemed a bit rushed but I really wanted to get this updated as soon as possible for DeathNoteMaker and so I could have more time to rewrite the next chapter to "To Love My Servant".

All in all, hope you guys enjoyed this all the same.


End file.
